


Mitch/Jamie Rewrite - Zoo Season 2, Episode 11 "The Contingency"

by Canada_Girl2018



Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: F/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada_Girl2018/pseuds/Canada_Girl2018
Summary: I was immensely displeased by two things in this episode: Number 1, no Mitch/Jamie kiss when they so clearly wanted to!, and Number 2, Allison's parting words to Mitch at the end of the episode. The scene outside of the elevator is written the way I imagined it would have taken place before commercial. And the interaction between Mitch and Allison will show a different Mitch than what we saw in the episode itself. A new twist on an originally painful scene. Enjoy!





	Mitch/Jamie Rewrite - Zoo Season 2, Episode 11 "The Contingency"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkness_and_Light](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_and_Light/gifts).



**Elevator Scene**

 

After a scary encounter with a crazed gorilla at the Russian Embassy, Mitch and Jamie had managed to trap the gorilla inside of the elevator in which Mitch had just managed to pull Jamie out of in good time, though he had almost pulled her out too soon which would have resulted in failure, and the animal went down the elevator roaring in protest at his potential meal eluding him. Mitch and Jamie stood outside of the closed elevator doors, holding each other and Mitch looked down at Jamie and cleared his throat softly as he spoke in a soft voice, worried for how Jamie was after her whole ordeal in New Brunswick. "A-Are you...okay, Jamie?", Mitch asked, his arms wrapped gently around Jamie's waist. He could even swear he was able to feel her heart beating against his own, two heartbeats in sync with the other. His brown eyes never left her beautiful face, and for the first time in so long, he mentally relived the moment they first kissed on the plane before it went down all those months ago. Jamie, her arms wrapped around Mitch's shoulders, breathed softly and raised her eyes to meet his, giving a soft nod as she spoke to him. "Yeah...Yeah, I'm okay. And thank you, for having my back, Mitch. I should not have treated you so horribly when I got back, so I am-", Jamie stopped talking then, as Mitch leaned in at that moment and pressed his lips to hers as she had done on the plane when he was answering her question. Jamie made a soft noise in her throat and pressed her lips back against Mitch's, her right hand holding him closer and the left burying itself in Mitch's brown hair, while both Mitch's hands moved to half cup Jamie's face before gently tangling in her long red hair and gently backed her up against the closed elevator doors as they kissed passionately. They remained like this for a long time until they separated to take a breath and gently, yet reluctantly, let each other go so they could sit down against the closed elevator doors and waited for word that it was safe to come down to the lobby, which came soon after courtesy of a man in military gear.

 

**Alternate interaction with Allison Shaw**

After returning to the main lobby of the Russian Embassy and having a slightly heated discussion with Allison Shaw about the voting that was supposed to have happened that day, Allison asked, with a seemingly kind smile, Jamie to give her and Mitch some time alone. Mitch, having reached a decision about the wrong thing he had done while on the plane, watched Jamie head behind a pillar of the lobby before turning back to Allison and started to speak, "Listen, Allison. I-" Mitch began to say, but was stopped by Allison cutting him off before he could finish, as she quite often did to the rest of the team, and she plastered a fake smile on her face as she began. "It's okay...Really it is. I see the way you look at her. I know you think that she is special and that you two belong together...but as someone who knows you very well...You're not.", Allison said, as Mitch looked at her with realization in his eyes, and then froze as she said one more hurtful thing. "You're going to destroy each other", Allison said then with a very thin nod as if she knew what she was talking about, her green eyes showing jealousy as much as her voice oozed it. Jamie, still behind the pillar, felt her heart drop into her stomach. She had disliked Allison for a very long time but now she fully loathed her. Mitch had a completely different reaction however, as he felt hurt followed quickly by anger. As Allison made to leave after uttering "Goodbye Mitch", Mitch held out his right arm and stopped Allison in her tracks as he began to speak. "You know nothing about her. She is everything you are not and more,  
Allison. And in fact, she has the one thing you NEVER had for me.", Mitch said, anger showing in a flash of his brown eyes as much as in his voice, as Allison looked back at him and remarked just as coldly as she had when saying her comment about him and Jamie. "And what might that be, Mitch Morgan?", she asked, and Mitch looked back at her evenly before uttering two small words that even Jamie could hear, "A heart...". Allison glared at Mitch before pushing past him and walking out of the building, in which Jamie then came out from behind the pillar and came over to where Mitch was standing with his hands on his hips and he looked at her, giving a soft smile which she returned, their smiles fading as they then took in their surroundings from the aftermath of the gorilla's attack.


End file.
